The Life of the Future
by Nix Fantome
Summary: A cute little oneshot. A memory of what it would be like after Sesshomaru and Kagome mated. (Reposted form LuminesenceDarkKiss, or now Kira Fantome)


A/N: Hey it's Nix here, here's another Sesskag fic, I was reading some doujinshi the other day on Deviantart and was flipping threw some of the artists art. And I came upon what Sesskag's babies would look like. It inspired me so I was like hmph, I should write a fanfic or something that has them in it. So this is it ^_^. Hope it appeals to your particular tastes!

**InuYasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Some characters to Youkaiyume on Deviantart.**

* * *

"Mom!" A small white haired child with pleading sky colored eyes, short silver hair and little, twitching ears on top of his head. A blue crescent moon sat in the middle of his forehead. He tugged on an ocean blue sleeve, causing a beautiful demoness to gaze upon him. She azure eyes, elven ears and black hair that cascaded to her hips. Her skin was just as pale as the child's but held a rosier glow to it. Her cheeks held three magenta slashes, her forehead also held the crescent moon. "What's the matter Seishiro?" She asked, concern swept across her flawless features.

"Kei and Kasumi won't stop fighting!" The little boy whined. The demoness sighed, her eldest children, the older siblings of her baby Seishiro, were always causing mischief.

"Did you tell your father?" The blue eyed woman caressed her son's cheek.

"No, he told us not to bother him, he said that he had work to do and that he would be in his study for most of the day." Seishiro explained, his mother's lips puckered and she rolled her eyes. She didn't say anything, but she did bend down to scoop her youngest child into her arms. Placing him on her hip and hugging him to her side. "Mom!?" He struggled in her hold.

"Stop fussing, I hardly ever get to cuddle with my son. Your silly, arrogant father is always leading my poor babies to train." She pretended to pout and look hurt. Her son just stared at her but eventually wrapped his arms around his mother and nuzzled his face into her neck.

She carried him towards his father's study, the servants moved out of their way, smiling at the affectionate scene displayed between the demoness and her child. "Do you think father will be angry that we are interrupting his work?" The boy whispered, his scent filled slightly with fear.

"If he is, he'll have to deal with me." His mother said. He smiled, she was brave and wasn't scared of anything that he knew of, not even his father. His father was a Lord, a powerful demon that had tremendous power and struck fear into the hearts of his followers.

Seishiro's mother stopped in front of a hallway, waiting for the guards to move out of the way. Once they did, she continued down the corridor until she came to a halt in front of a door. She didn't knock or even make her presence known, but instead let her self in. An irritated growl could be heard rumbling from further into the room.

"You better not be growling at me, or Seishiro." His mother glared at the figure who was now making its way towards them. A handsome youkai with hip length silver hair gazed at his mother with serious golden eyes, his stoic face always intimidated Seishiro. The demon held the crescent moon on his forehead and bore to magenta slashes on each of his cheeks.

"Of course I wasn't growling at you, I have to much paperwork than I would like." His father said, his voice wasn't cold like it usually was.

"Sesshomaru, darling, Kei and Kasumi are fighting again." His mother shook her head, "Honestly, those two cause nothing but trouble. What have you been teaching them to be? Animals? Or warriors?"

His father simply stared at his mother, then his eyes slid over to Seishiro, causing the pup to jump slightly. "Seishiro, why don't you go play with Taro for a while? Me and your mother will speak of your siblings. Run along now." The boy nodded his head and slid out of his mother's loving arms. He retreated from the room and went to find his friend.

"Sesshomaru-" The demoness' words were interrupted by a kiss, but the azure eyed woman pulled away, "Now is not the time Sess-!" Another kiss, and soon she was drowned in the affection her mate was giving her. Wrapping her slender arms around the silver-haired demon she let him take her away.

* * *

"Kei! Why are you always fighting with me? Father told us not to fight amongst ourselves!" A young girl stood with her hands on her hips, her azure eyes were glaring at a boy in front of her. She had long, wavy black hair, her floppy ears almost went unnoticed. A blue crescent moon sat on her forehead, he skin was pale but her cheeks were pink with a single slash of magenta on each side of her face.

"Whatever Kasumi, it's not like you were hurt or anything, don't complain. Besides, I was only sparring with you, don't overreact." The boy hair the same colored hair as the girl but it was slightly darker and much shorter. His eyes were the color of honey and his skin was pale. Two magenta markings sat on each cheek and his forehead held the same crest as his siblings. His arms were crossed and his face held a pout. To pointed ears on top of his head moved around like mini radars, picking up every little sound.

"Seishiro has gone to mother, father is going to come to punish us soon!" Kasumi's eyes watered and she tried hard not to sob. Kei suddenly felt guilty, he let go of his anger and went and hugged his little sister.

"Sorry, lets go and apologize to father, if we do mother will tell him not to punish us." Kei smiled, Kasumi's face instantly lit up. Everything that they fought over was instantly forgotten as they made their way towards their father's study.

When they heard the laughter they both grinned, and had a master plan, but they first needed Seishiro. They ventured into his room and found him reading a book, thicker than either of them would ever take the time to read. "Hey little brother, want to come play with us? We are going to go rescue mother from father!" Kasumi grinned.

"No, you two will simply fight again, you always do." He stated, not bothering to look at either of his siblings.

"I promise not to start anything Sei-kun." Kei bowed and waited for his brother reply.

"What do you have planned?" Seishiro asked.

* * *

Laughs could be heard from the lord's study, the servants shook their heads and grinned, knowing that the lord and lady were having fun, which meant the lord wasn't in a bad mood.

"Sesshomaru! Sess-homaru! Sto- stop it!" The azure eyed demoness giggled, she could speak properly since she was laughing so hard. Her mate just wouldn't stop tickling her, he was constantly attacking her sides, her feet, nipping at her neck, it was torture.

"What's the matter Ka-go-me?" The demon lord smiled, he was enjoying himself, she couldn't escape him and he was listening to her laugh, what could be better? He had her trapped under his body, his legs were wrapped around hers, pinning them down. While one if his hands held her wrists above her head, his free fingers were now just roaming over her body to find the sensitive spots that made his mate laugh.

The study door suddenly opened, and three little warriors stood there. "Charge!" Kei shouted and the three children pounced onto their father, freeing their mother from his wrath. As soon Kagome was free, she jumped up and attacked her mate, paying him back for his tickle torture. They all tickled and nipped at him, making him laugh loudly. Everyone eventually grew tired of the attack and just curled up beside Sesshomaru.

"Our children are very brave, they attacked you to save me, isn't that just adorable. You, the Taiyoukai of the west, was just beaten by three children and a use-to-be human." The azure eyed woman smiled, her head on her mate's shoulder.

"I would not call it a win." The golden eyed demon stared at the ceiling. They stayed like that, until everyone fell asleep, even Sesshomaru, that was one of the happiest memories they had back then.

* * *

A/N:Kira sent this to me so I could put it on my page, instead of our joint page! Thanks! Nix out!


End file.
